


Disconnected

by headphone_eater



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, I think I did them right?, Light Angst, M/M, Song: Disconnected (5 Seconds of Summer), Tags Are Hard, Vacation, Workaholic George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headphone_eater/pseuds/headphone_eater
Summary: George visits Dream in Orlando, but somehow ends up doing more work in Florida than he ever did in England. Dream thinks about how much has changed since the last time George visited and finally decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is basically my first fanfiction in a while and my first fanfiction in this fandom. Since George and Dream said they were chill with this kind of stuff, I decided to have some fun and totally not project. Also, sorry if they're ooc, I just started getting into the DreamSMP in December, so I'm still learning about them! Feel free to leave any feed back! 
> 
> Oh also, there will be a part two to this! I meant for this to be a oneshot, but I haven't even got to the part of the story I actually meant to write lol. This story was inspired by Disconnected by 5SOS, so the actual disconnected part should come in like two days.

It was easy for George and Dream to get lost in their work, switching between their recording sessions, streams, and maintaining their social media accounts. They could spend hours in front of their computers editing and coding, letting the sunrise and set without notice, but they would always remind each other to stay hydrated and eat. No one wanted to broadcast a grumpy boyfriend to thousands of viewers.

However, with an ocean separating the boys, it was kind of difficult to not be on their phones or computers all day. Even if they weren’t playing their silly block game or joining in on a Jackbox stream, they would be chatting on Discord or facetiming. Sure they had other interests and other friends, but they always ended up talking to each other at the end of the day. Even on especially rough days, days filled with Dream addressing yet another rumor or George jumping from stream to stream for hours on end, they turned to the other for comfort. Whether it was a fiery rant or a soft recounting of the day, both were patient and receptive to the other’s emotions. 

So when George eventually came to Florida, it seemed almost inevitable that they would fall into the same routine. Since George was staying for a few months, he’d brought over his set up, which made traveling incredibly annoying, but he didn’t really want to miss streams and uploads while he was abroad. Sure his channel and Twitch were steadily growing every day, but the fear of becoming irrelevant because of a break fueled his anxieties about leaving his equipment behind. And so he set up his equipment in Dream’s spare room and easily followed the same work schedule he had back home. Somehow it seemed even easier for George to lose hours of the day in doing his work now, no longer needing to call Dream to hear him. Instead, he could just walk across the hall and peek in his room to see his boyfriend or cuddle him at night once he decided he was too tired to even think. 

But as this routine continued for almost three weeks, Dream was almost starting to regret letting George visit. Even with his boyfriend being closer than ever before, he’d never gone so long without really talking to him. They still spoke to each other on stream and on-call with Sapnap when they were planning their next video, but George was essentially ignoring Dream outside of their work conversations. Now Dream was well acquainted with the burden of figuring out a healthy work-life balance; living on his own at the start was especially rough for him, so he could understand Geroge’s dilemma. But didn’t George miss him? Surely just seeing him wasn’t enough to replace the hours they spent talking before he visited, right? 

The last time George visited they spent most of the time just hanging out and seeing popular Florida tourist sites, but neither of their channels had blown up by then, so things were definitely different now. Dream certainly felt the stress of millions of viewers watching his every word, waiting for him to slip up so that they could cancel him. He wanted to be the best role model he could be, but with everyone expecting perfection at all times, it was draining. He knew he wasn’t perfect, he knew he would make mistakes, but gently reminding everyone that he was a person, not just a set of green and white pixels helped him alleviate some of the stress. Not to mention some of his older fans reminding everyone of the same fact on occasion was something he was eternally grateful for. 

After getting lost in his thoughts, Dream remembered the situation at hand. Initially, Dream had decided to wait out George’s workaholic phase, hoping he would come to his senses on his own. Maybe George was getting a lot of pre-recording and editing done so that they could spend the rest of his visit just chilling? Maybe George was still trying to get used to being in Florida for an extended amount of time, not just for two weeks like before? Whatever it was, Dream was willing to wait it out until he noticed that George managed to build a consistent stream schedule in the span of the three weeks. He was streaming every other day, which was more frequent than he had ever done before and where Dream drew the line. 

Dream was in bed scrolling through Twitter and looping “Magic in the Hamptons” when George finally came into their bedroom. He had his red Youtube hoodie on, a dent in his hair from his headphones, and his usual drowsy look after a long stream. Even though Dream was mildly annoyed with his boyfriend, he couldn’t help how fond he was of him. He looked so soft, and he was always so cuddly and ready for sleep once he got comfortable behind Dream. However, Dream had decided that enough was enough and he wanted to have a serious conversation with George. It may not have been the best time, but considering how busy George was making himself recently, he decided to strike while the iron was hot. 

“Hey, Georgie. How was the stream?”

“You mean you weren’t watching me and Quackity do the WAP on Roblox? Rude.”

Dream let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, both shifting around in bed until they were comfortable enough. Dream could see that George wasn’t as exhausted as usual, probably still running off Alex’s high energy he always seemed to have. 

“Mhh...not this time, although it sounded like you two had a blast. I was looking into places we could rent for a week or two. Not somewhere too far, but just out of the house, you know?”

George, who had started to doze off, shifted into a half-sitting position, giving Dream a confused look. “Why would you do that? I’m already vacationing at your place, why would we vacation on a vacation?”

“Well, that’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about. I know you probably don’t mean to do this, but you haven’t really talked to me since you got here. You just set up in the other room and you’ve been working non-stop. I can’t even sit in the same room with you when you stream since you always have your face cam on. I miss you, George.”

Dream waited for a response, not even hearing cars driving by due to how late it was. He avoided looking at George while he told him how he felt even though he knew George wouldn’t be upset with him, but still felt vulnerable. But after a few moments of silence, he spared a glance at George who seemed to be deep in thought. George was chewing on his bottom lip and there was a wrinkle between his eyebrows as his eyes met with Dreams. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I have been working a lot more since I got here. I just got nervous. And I guess I took you for granted as well. I don’t know. I think I just overwhelmed myself. Since I’m not home I felt like I had to work harder to make sure people didn’t think I was slacking. I still do feel that way, but it doesn’t mean I get to neglect you either. Sorry, Clay.”

Dream could see the genuine sadness and disappointment in George’s eyes. “Hey, I know you didn’t mean to. I let you get away with it for too long too. That’s why I think renting a place for a week would do both of us some good. We both get away from our pcs, Twitter, everyone and we just spend some quality time together. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah, it sounds good. I’m sorry again, Clay. I really didn’t mean to get buried in streaming, I mean who am I? I only stream like once a week in England! That’ll be an L for the viewers though…”

“Oh for sure. They got Gogy content every other day and now they’re getting nothing for at least a week. Serves them right for being such massive simps though.

“Like you have any room to talk! You bought me my entire set up, and you're taking me on a vacation while I’m on vacation, simp!”

“Oh come on now. We can talk about this more tomorrow and start packing. I saw a few nice houses about an hour away that we can choose from...but for now come cuddle me.”

“Yeah alright, Dreamy.”

And so the boys resumed their usual cuddling positions, George draping one arm across Dream’s waist and the other folded under his head while Dream shuffled back until his back was fully pressed to George’s chest. Dream reached for the hand on his waist, rubbing circles into the back of George’s hand, trying to match his breathing with George as he continued to think about their mini-trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or feedback, it would mean the world to me! Also, I posted this work on Wattpad in a oneshot book, so if you see it there, its me! Feel free to leave any suggestions too if you like my writing! Thank you!


End file.
